Inuyasha: Continued
by moi-moi819
Summary: Post-Manga My continuation of the famous manga picking up where it left off. Please review. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know how much I missed you?"

"I can probably guess, Inuyasha. I've missed you, too."

He was holding her close in his lap beneath the Goshinboku. He hadn't seen he in three years. But he never gave up hope. He knew she would return to him. She made him a promise, after all.

"So much has changed hasn't it in those three years?"

"Well what did you expect? Everyone to not move from their spots?"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about it. It was only three years."

"Well I'm here to stay now. I won't leave you ever again." With that she leant in to kiss him. He met her half-way. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. It was filled with passion, love, and most of all… longing. The longing to be in each other's arms. Longing from before those three years she was gone, but from the moment they fell in love.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach. She moaned at his touch allowing him entrance into her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth, earning another moan from the aroused female in his lap. She was always curious of his fangs. Seizing the opportunity, she ran her tongue along the sharp fang. She felt a jolt coarse through out her body at the touch of his fang.

His hand then made its way to her bra. He never could understand why she wore those contraptions. They only got in the way of his prize. With one claw and a swift movement he split her bra right down the middle. Pushing the now useless fabric out of the way he slowly caressed her breast. She moaned more loudly into his mouth at his touch. He slowly pulled away from their kiss and started to kiss her jaw line. He made his way down her neck to her collarbone and back again.

"Inuyasha.", she weakly moaned his name.

Inuyasha's ear twitched under her nose. He was hearing someone approach. More specific, tiny footprints. The miniature intruders smelled like the twins and a certain kitsune. He growled n frustration and pulled away from her. _Can I have any private time with my mate? Dammit!, _he thought to himself. Kagome was just about to ask why he stopped when Shippou and the twins appeared in the clearing. "Kagome!", a over-hyper kitsune yelled as he jumped into the miko's arms. Standing up, she slowly walked over to the twins. "Hi. What's your names?", she asked the twins. "My name's Kabuki and she's Mitsuki." "Well what pretty names you have." Kagome walked off holding the twins hands with Shippou on her shoulder. _Damn those kids. I don't see her for three years and when I finally get her alone they swoop in and steal her away from me… I hate my life…, _Inuyasha thought as he stared up at the sky. "C'mon slowpoke! We don't have all day!", Kagome called out to him. He made his way over to her and made himself a promise to spend some, scratch that, _alot _of alone time with Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was standing by watching while all the villagers were welcoming back Kagome. _Ok, I get it. You missed her…BUT YOU'VE BEEN WELCOMING HER BACK FOR THREE DAMN DAYS NOW!_ To say the least, he was royally pissed. I mean since Shippou and the twins' little interruption, he hasn't had a moment alone with her to do what he wanted. It was always the same. She gets up, Sango takes her away, they spend the day together (not that that was always a bad thing he usually had to go with Miroku to do some youkai extermination), Kagome would come home tired and she would always say, "Inuyasha I'm too tired.", he wouldn't listen then she would sit him and go to sleep and repeat the cycle again the next day. _Not_ again. Inuyasha's hell-bent on spending time with her today. After all, he has a plan. Yep, a fool-proof plan. All he needs to do is put it into action.

Kagome was making breakfast early in the morning. Inuyasha walked out of the bedroom they shared into the kitchen. Their home was similar to the one Kagome had in her time. Except more rooms for any addition into their family, a room devoted to ramen, a storage room, and a relaxation room for Kagome equipped with a man-made hot spring that she just _had _to have.

"Morning, love.", an over-peppy Kagome chirped, "I know I've been kind-of ignoring you lately, but that's going to change. Today, my day will revolve around you.", she said kissing the top of his head.

"That sounds really nice, but I can't. I'm really busy today.", Inuyasha said while grabbing a few strip of bacon to go, "see you later then." And with that he left, but not without noticing the look of disappointment on her face. '_It kills me to see her like that, but I can't back out on the plan now._', he thought as he ran off into the forest. He really didn't have anything to do today, he just told her that. _'Phase one of the plan: Complete. Time for phase two.'_

He came home rather late that night. Kagome was sitting at the table eating her dinner…alone.

"Hey.", he said as if nothing was wrong. He sat down to eat along with her.

"Inuyasha." He looked at her when she called his name.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping in our bed like that?" He looked at himself and realized that he was covered in filth.

"What's wrong?", he asked with an innocent, puppy-dog face.

"Well, you have leaves in your clothes, mud on your face, and it looks like you have brown hair instead of silver. What were you doing exactly today?"

"Nothing."

"Well your taking a bath tonight, no exceptions."

"Why?"

"Because you're dirty."

"No. I don't wanna."

"Inuyasha this is not up for discussion. You're taking a bath."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Never!", with that he started prancing about the house on all four, leaving a path of dirt everywhere he went.

"Inuyasha! My clean floors! Sit!", with that he went crashing down.

"Hey you two just came over to-", Miroku stopped mid-sentence to see Kagome dragging a dirty Inuyasha by his ankles into the bathroom.

"Get in there!"

"No! No! I wanna be dirty!"

"Inuyasha you're leaving dirt all over my clean house! Now you _will_ take a bath!"

"No!"

"You will!"

"No!"

"You will!"

"No!"

"You will! Get in there or I'll purify you!"

"Never!"

"Fine! Be dirty!", with that she stomped off into their bedroom, "but you're not setting one foot in here you got that!", and she slammed the door to emphasize her point. Only, to open it once more, "Hello, Sango. Hello, Miroku. There's food in the pot if you're hungry. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed.", she gave Inuyasha one last glare and slammed the door, yet again. Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. He walked over, still on all fours, and curled up in the corner, like a dog would. Miroku and Sango felt really…awkward. They cleaned up the food(after eating some of course)and left the house. '_Phase two of the plan: Complete. Time for phase three', _Inuyasha thought as drifted off to dream land. In the other room, Kagome was having a hard time falling asleep. '_Dammit! Why can't I sleep!'_ she crept out into the living room to find Inuyasha sleeping contently on the floor. '_I'm mad that he's sleeping like a baby.', _Kagome thought. She knelt in front of him and started to poke his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

No response.

"Inuyasha?"

Still no response.

She leaned in closer and whistled very loudly, in his ear.

"GAHHH! DAMMIT, WOMAN!"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?", he asked, very annoyed.

"I can't sleep."

He blinked. Blinked again. Blinked three times. "So?"

"Do something about it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Just, do _something."_

"Okay, Kagome. I call up the sleeping-Kami and tell him _you_ can't fall asleep."

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Would you sleep with me?"

"Not if I have to take a bath."

"Well you're not sleeping in there like _that_."

"Kagome. You want _me _to sleep with _you, _yet you won't let me come in if I don't bathe."

"Yes. Exactly. I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on this."

Silence.

"I'm not bathing."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the cold, dirty floor."

"Okay."

"Okay!"

"Fine."

"Fine!", she sat against the wall, pouting. He turned away from falling asleep in less than a minute.

"Inuyasha?", she looked over at him. He was snoring softly. '_He actually fell asleep! Wait until I get my hands on him. I'll strangle that little- Breathe, Kagome.' _She got up from her place against the wall and walked back into their room. '_I'm starting to regret forcing him to bathe.' _With that thought she fell asleep.

It was morning. Inuyasha got up and stretched. He was well-rested. That was one the best sleeps he's had in his life. Kagome appeared from their room, quite the contrary. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, she had no energy in her what so ever.

"Morning.", she said. She tried to smile, but stopped. It took much energy.

"Morning.", he said. He was full of energy. Kagome wanted to strangle him. He was too damn peppy this morning.

"Inuyasha, keep this up and I'll kill you.", she said, with a cold tone. What made her day even worse was the fact that she now had a house to clean today.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look tired."

She heard this and turned to him standing in the kitchen doorway. "You know damn well what's wrong Inuyasha. I didn't get any sleep last night. And you know what Inuyasha? I _have_ to get my eight hours sleep to be able to be my normal peppy self in the morning. And I'm pretty sure I got barely one last night. _One _freakin' hour! And _your _peppy ass attitude isn't making _my _life any better! This _whole _thing could have been avoided if _you_ had taken a bath and slept in our bed! But _noooo! _Mr. I'm-gonna-be-filthy-and-piss-off-Kagome had to have his way! Well, you know what? Now I have to clean this _whole _house because _you_ wanted to make a mess in it last night! Do you _know _how pissed off I am? I want to freaking strangle you! AAAHHHHHHH! DAMMIT!", she yelled at him.

"Kagome."

"Don't you _'Kagome' _me!"

"I was just saying I'll clean up the house today. I made the mess, I'll clean it up"

"WHAT THE HELL! You better clean it up! I ain't fucking cleaning up your shit!", she stomped off into the bedroom, "And you can make your own breakfast too!", She slammed their bedroom door.

Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome had _never_ cursed before. She must have been _really _pissed. Of course this was all part of his plan. He knew she would be angry, but picturing it and actually experiencing it were two completely different things. He hurriedly went to take a bath so he could clean up the house. Having his demonic speed only made his cleaning go even faster. The house was cleaned top to bottom in several hours. Now all that was left was to make dinner.

Kagome came out of their bedroom. She had woken up a few hours ago, but was reading in the bedroom. She was astonished. The house was cleaner than it had ever been before. '_Damn. I should yell at him more often.' _Inuyasha stepped into the room. She looked at him and smiled. She hugged him.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For cleaning, making dinner, and for bathing."

"Yeah, Yeah. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

She nodded and led him to the table. They sat down to a delicious meal. Kagome was in heaven. She didn't know Inuyasha could cook _this _well. Usually he would kill a boar and roast the meat. But this…was…delicious. '_Okay. He is getting a kiss for this.' _

Dinner was over and Kagome was in their room waiting for Inuyasha to finish in the kitchen. '_Dammit. What's taking him so long?' _She was getting very impatient. He walked into the room and sat on their bed. "Inuyasha. I'm glad to have back in here." "Yeah. Turn around, Kagome." She did as told, but was confused at his request. That is until she felt his hands massage her back. '_Kami. Does that feel good. Man, did I need this.' _She laid down on her stomach, while he continued to work out the kinks in her back. Inuyasha could smell the spike in her scent. She was getting aroused. He kept massaging her 'till he was sure he got all the kinks out. "There all done, Kagome."

Kagome sat up so she was facing him. She placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was a tender one, filled with love. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him entrance into her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue, sending her arousal threw the roof. Now, she wanted him. Inuyasha pulled away, much to Kagome's disapproval. "Good night Kagome.", he said huskily in her ear. He laid down for a good night's rest. Kagome was fuming now. _How dare he? He treats me like a princess all day! I don't even have to lift a finger! Then he gives me that wonderful massage… and that kiss… NO WAY! He's not getting away with this one!' _She turned him over on his back. "Kagome what?" She put her finger on his lips, "You have been a very bad puppy, Inuyasha.", she said, her voice full of lust. "Kagome?" He saw that look in her eyes: Lust. That means one thing. His plan worked! '_I am good.'_

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. '_Damn birds. They're giving me a headache.' _That's when he realized the sleeping vixen laying on his torso. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and landed on the golden ones staring down at her. "Morning, love.", she said in a sweet voice. "Morning. Sleep well?" "I did with you here. Now I'm going to go take a bath. Care to join me?" "If I do, I doubt there will be any bathing taking place.", he said smugly. "What? Are you scared, Inuyasha?", she said alluringly. She got up and ran to her relaxation room, which was about to be used for something other than relaxation. Inuyasha followed her and couldn't help, but wonder how long it be until Kagome was pregnant.

"Inuyasha, I'm waiting.", his little vixen said seductively from the room. He smirked and entered the room shutting the door after him, but not before leaving a sign on the door saying,

_If you enter you will be killed._

_-Thank you._


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Miroku, Sango, and their newborn son Taro were walking to the home Kagome and Inuyasha shared. They knew Kagome and Inuyasha would be up by now since it was close to midday. They entered the quiet, house. "This is weird." Miroku said. "Yeah. Let's look around." And so they did. They checked the bedrooms, spare rooms, and the rest of the house you get the picture… Miroku walked up to a door he never noticed before. '_I don't remember this room.'_ He observed the note on the door:

_If you enter you will be killed._

_-Thank you_

Something told him it was Inuyasha's doing. He pressed his ear to the door at listened attentively. He strained his ears to hear what was on the other side of the door. Not hearing anything**, (AN: In my story Kagome puts a sound barrier on the room. If certain barriers can keep people and demons out, why not sound?) **Miroku attempts to open the door.

(*_*)

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha and Kagome where sitting in the spring recovering. They would be still partaking in their activities, if it were not for Kagome. At least she learned something helpful for the future-she can go three rounds straight with Inuyasha without the risk of feeling sore, but she's pretty sure he more than okay with that cocky smirk on his face.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why the face?"

"What face?"

"Don't play dumb. _That _face."

"_I'm _not making a face. _You're _just delusional."

"Cocky bastard.", she mumbled under her breath, but Inuyasha heard every word.

'_Oh, Kagome. You get to be cocky like this when your mate denies sex because they don't wanna be sore.'_

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard someone on the other side of the door. He couldn't tell who, though.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Someone's at the door."

"Who?"

"Not sure."

Kagome got out of the hot spring to get a towel for her and Inuyasha. Wrapping herself in the towel, she gave Inuyasha his and knelt in front of the door while pressing her ear to it. "Can you hear who it is?", Inuyasha asked. "You're the own with super hearing. Why don't you get over here and help me?" _'Damn wench. But, you've gotta love her.' _Inuyasha crept up next to her and listened intently. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's position. Her ear was pressed closely to the door and she was on her hands and knees, leaving her rare end in the air. '_Hello, distraction.' _"Inuyasha? What are you staring at?", Kagome said, grinning coyly. He just smirked at her.

(*_*)

Miroku attempted to open the door. '_Damn, it's locked.' _He pressed his ear even closer, as if it was possible. He could hear a feminine voice on the other side, giggling. '_What the hell?' __"Inuyasha, cut that out.", _is what the feminine voice said on the other side. '_Inuyasha's in there. With another woman? No, it's Kagome. It has to be. Please be Kagome.' _More giggling.

(*_*)

On the other side, Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him. Both were no longer paying attention to the person on the other side of the door. Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, while he was nuzzling and sucking her neck. Inuyasha was running his hands along her front. Kagome had turned her sound barrier into a regular barrier. They figured if the person wanted to listen fine, they just couldn't come in and…um…ruin the moment.

"Inuyasha, cut that out."

"Why?", he whined.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"…"

"Can't answer me, can you?"

"Shut up."

(*_*)

Miroku listened to the conversation on the other side. '_What is he doing? Where is Kagome-sama? She won't be happy about this.'_ Getting up to leave, Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha's actions. '_I thought he got his two-timing actions out of his system…' _He went to find Sango sitting in the living room. "Sango let us take our leave. We'll return later." "Okay."

The walk back home was very quiet. Mostly because Miroku was lost in his thoughts. '_How could Inuyasha do that to Lady Kagome. I have an excuse at least. He's been lonely for so long and he finally has her back and he two-times her! I can't tell Sango it'll kill her and she'll kill Inuyasha. But I have to tell Kagome even if it hurts her. It'll be better to hear it from a friend than to walk in on Inuyasha that way.' _By the time Miroku came to his resolve, he and Sango were already home in their hut. "Miroku, would you like something to eat? Or wait until we go back later?" "Yes, my lovely Sango." With that Kabuki and Mitsuki awoke to see their mother and father settling down for breakfast. "Morning!", they chirped simultaneously. "Morning, kids.", Miroku said to his kids. '_Hopefully, Kagome won't take the bad tidings too bad.' _

_(*_*)_

"Inuyasha. You talked me into one more round, I think that's one too many. Now please can we go now?"

"Fine.", he said wile rolling off her. The two got up and walked to the door to leave.

"I wonder who it was…"

"It was Miroku. His scent's all over the door. And Sango was with him, too."

"They probably didn't see us so they left. Let's go pay them a visit."

"Feh."

(*o*)

Miroku was about to ask for seconds when Inuyasha and Kagome walked into their hut.

"Oh, there you two are. We stopped by the house, but you to were no where in sight.", Sango said with a smile, while making a plate for each of her guests. The whole time Miroku was glaring at Inuyasha, hard. That didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He glanced over to the glaring monk, "Oi, Miroku! You got a problem or something? What the fuck you staring for?" Miroku suddenly stood up and headed to the door, "Inuyasha, Kagome-sama would you two come with me please?" "No.", the hanyou said rudely. "Of coarse Miroku." Kagome got up while dragging Inuyasha by his ear and humming a happy tune. Inuyasha's face never faltered even though he was being dragged out by his ears by a humming miko. "How come doggy-uncle isn't mad at auntie Kagome for pulling his ears?", Kabuki asked innocently. "Because he loves her.", Sango said. "Does he love us?", both twins asked concurrently. "Of course." "But he gets mad when we do it." "Because the love he has for Kagome is different from the love he has for you two." At her daughter's confused faces, she knew she had to elaborate. "The love doggy-uncle has for auntie Kagome is like the love otou has for me." "Oh. What kind of love does he have for us?" Sango put her finger to her chin in thought. "Kind of like the love otou has for you, but just a little different. Ok?" Both twins nodded their heads in agreement.

(*o*)

Miroku sat on the grass and motioned for the two to follow him. "What did you want to talk about Miroku-sama?", Kagome said with a smile. "Kagome-sama.", Miroku said with a serious tone and equally serious face. Her smile disappeared.

"Inuyasha, Sango and I stopped by you and Kagome-sama's home and I heard some things beyond a door."

A light pink blush appeared on Inuyasha's face while Kagome turned beet red.

"Um.", Kagome said while laughing nervously, "Miroku, you were the one on the other side?"

Now Miroku was confused. How did Kagome know he was listening to Inuyasha and his lover? "Kagome-sama you know about this?"

Now it's Kagome's turned to be confused. "Of course I do Miroku. How can I not?"

Miroku's still confused. '_Wait Kagome knows about Inuyasha's lover and approves? Wait that…that…sounds like fun… Maybe Kagome was watching Inuyasha and his lover? I never knew they had it in them.'_

"Miroku?"

"Kagome you know about Inuyasha and his lover?"

"What?", Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the time.

"Inuyasha and his lover. I heard them this morning when Sango and I came to visit. Quite the pair those two. I didn't know that you would approve of Inuyasha having a lover on the side Kagome."

Now both Inuyasha and Kagome were beet red.

"Miroku. Um… how do I say this?", Kagome said nervously

"Miroku that was me and Kagome. I don't have a lover on the side.", Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Kagome blushed once again when the memories of her and Inuyasha this morning replayed themselves in her head.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, this is awkward." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement.

_Awkward…_


	4. Chapter 3

Oh, Christmas. A time for gift giving and spreading joy. But mostly a time to share with others. Here's where our story begins…

It was Christmas time. A young miko woke in her bed due to the sun saying, 'Get up! Inuyasha's coming to get you today!' Kagome faced the truth that Inuyasha was gonna come get her at noon. She contemplated staying until he came to get her… That seemed more fun than leaving her family early. _'Wait it is!', _she thought. She got up and hurried to get ready for the day. She was going Christmas shopping today. She had to get gifts for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kilala, and of course Inuyasha. '_He'd be happy just to get a lifetime supply of Ramen.',_ she thought.

She ran down stairs to find her breakfast, Souta, Mama, Inuyasha, Jii-chan. '_Wait…' _

"Morning.", they all said.

"Umm. Inuyasha? I thought we agreed I'd be back at noon."

"We did."

"Well? You're here early."

"Am I not supposed to be here?", he said a little crestfallen.

"No. Of course you can be here. It's just I wanted to get some Christmas shopping done.", she said, finally sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"So did I."

"You did? I never thought you'd want to buy Christmas presents."

"Well I do."

"Hmm." And they all went back to their breakfasts.

..::::::..

"Kagome! We're gonna be late!", Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He changed into a red fitted T-shirt and loose jeans with a black blazer and red and black Nike air force 1. (1) Kagome came down the stairs wearing a red baby doll dress. (2)

And a pair of red sequin heels. (3)

"Let's go."

Inuyasha hadn't responded. He was too caught up on how beautiful Kagome looked. She grabbed his hand and they were out the door. Since she was 17, she drove them to the mall, where they split apart to do their shopping. When they met Inuyasha had three numbers on his arm and Kagome had been groped five times. They just wanted to get home. Inuyasha had hidden his gifts from Kagome and her from him.

..::::::..

It was Christmas eve and Kagome had spent it with her feudal era friends. Miroku gave Sango a necklace, he gave Shippou acorns(he went nuts for them), he gave Kilala catnip, Kagome he gave a new bow, and he gave Inuyasha a new kimono. Sango gave Miroku some sutra paper, Shippou she gave a brush for his tail, Kilala she gave a bell, Kagome a necklace, and Inuyasha polish for his Tetsuiaga. Shippou gave everyone a picture he drew. Inuyasha made a promise to stop whining for three days. Kagome gave Miroku some new robes, Sango some perfume, Shippou some pocky(the mother load), Kilala a cat toy, and Inuyasha she promised not to sit him for a week.

..::::::..

Christmas day.

Kagome got up early and rushed downstairs and got to opening her presents. After everyone exchanged gifts, Inuyasha included, and the mess was cleaned up it was time for dinner.

"Mama. Are you sure?"

"Yes, dear. Now try it on."

Kagome listened to her mother and put on the red dress. (4) And a pair of strappy red heels. (5)

(**A/N **me likey red ;))

"What do you think?", Kagome did a pirouette.

"Perfect. Now off to dinner you're date is waiting.", Mama Higurashi said pushing her out her room and downstairs.

"Date?", she asked.

She came down to see Inuyasha in a red satin shirt and black dress pants. His silver hair was pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Inuyasha you knew about this?"

"Yeah. I've kinda been planning it."

"Now you two be off. Inuyasha don't have her out too late."

He smiled at her and mouthed _'Thank you'. _She smiled in return.

..::::::..

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to dinner in a restaurant on a yacht. It was beautifully lit with white lights. What a romantic setting…They had a peaceful dinner. Kagome was mostly impressed Inuyasha did this for her. Then…

_[music starts]_

_yeah-its the power piper of R&B yall (whoooooh)_

_follow me-(yeah)-Chicago and them (oh yeah)_

_don Juan and them (yeah)_

_this is for yall-the remix_

"Inuyasha. Can we dance please? I love this song", she pleaded with mostly her eyes.

He smirked, "Keh." he got up and led her to the floor. Where they began to dance…

_said I know that it's somebody's birthday tonight somewhere_

_and I know somebody's gonna celebrate tonight somewhere_

_(I know) one things for sure_

_(im gonna put on my dancing shoes) then imma hit the door_

_(and go out and step the whole night through)_

She wassurprised to find out Inuyasha wasn't a half bad dancer. '_Mama probably helped him.'_

_snap in the name of love (im gonna) snap in the name of love_

_(them im gonna) clap in the name of love (oh yeah) clap in the name of love_

_(im gonna step) step in the name of love,_

_step in the name of love (in the name of love)_

_groove in the name of love, groove in the name of love_

_see I know there's somebody breakin out the sake somewhere_

_and youu can be sure that (can be sure) that somebody's gonna make love from the night until the day_

_(I know one thing) one things for sure_

_(im gonna put on my dancing shoes yeah) then imma hit the door_

_(and go out and step the whole night through)_

He smirked down at her. She couldn't have been happier. Everyone else disappeared. Only them dancing in their own world. Swaying to the beat…

_snap in the name of love (yeah) snap in the name of love _

_clap in the name of love (oh yeah) clap in the name of love_

_(said im gonna step) step in the name of love _

_step in the name of love (in the name of love)_

_groove in the name of love, groove in the name of love_

_I wait till somebody else gets up (then I)_

_I wanna be the first one to hit the floor (ohhh soooooo)_

_so tell the Dj to turn it up (turn it up)_

_cuz it feels so good-dancing to this remix makes me wanna step cuz its the cut_

_snap in the name of love (oh baby) snap in the name of love (uh im gonna)_

_clap in the name of love (yeah) clap in the name of love_

_(step in the name) step in the name of love (of love) step in the name of love_

_(then im gonna groove yeah) groove in the name of love, groove in the name of love_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_good evening ladies and gentleman its the power piper of R&B_

_and I would like to welcome you to the chocolate factory_

_this album was designed to make you feel good for those of you who wanna feel good_

_follow me_

_yeah_

_now I know everybody is familiar with the stepping game_

_yeah from the Loveland album,_

_uh huh but yall know I had go and do a remix and put it on the chocolate factory_

_yeah so the stepping game we played then is the same game we gonna play right now_

_are yall ready?_

_c'mon 1 2 3 sing_

As if on cue Inuyasha began dancing the steps with Kagome. '_He obviously practiced with Mama. I have to thank her.'…_

_step step side to side_

_round and round dip it down_

_separate bring it back_

_now let me see you do the love slide (yeah)_

_(dance) step step side to side_

_round and round dip it down_

_separate bring it back_

_now let me see you do the love slide_

_(step) step (step) step (step) side to side_

_round and round dip it down_

_separate bring it back_

_now let me see you do the love slide_

Inuyasha leaned in and met Kagome's lips with his own. She was shocked at first, but kissed him back none the less…

_(everybody do the stepping) step step side to side ,round and round dip it down (everybody do the stepping) separate bring it_

_back (whoa yeah)_

_(everybody do the stepping)_

_cmon-keep on stepping, round and round side to side-left to right bring it back_

_(everybody do the stepping) now let me see you do the love side_

_(everybody do the stepping)_

_cmon and step in the name of love while we living,_

_just stepped out hit the club, Dj rocking and its all for us_

_anybody ask you why we stepping tell them that-we did it for love yeah, did it for love yeah, did it for love yeah, did it_

_for love yeah, did it for love yeah_

_if they asked u why we did it-tell them we did it for love ohhh yeah_

_if they asked u why we did it-we did it for love_

_everybody's snappin, everybody's clappin, everybody's groovin in the name of love_

And that's the story of the Hanyou's Second Christmas…

Kagome closed the book after reading the story to the six children it was Christmas time again. And she had read a story for her own 3-year-old twins Kiyomi(a girl) and Itaru(a boy), Sango and Miroku's three children and Shippou.

"Did you like the story?", Kagome asked.

"Inu-papa. I didn't know you liked mommy that much.", Kiyomi said. She was the picture of her father, but she had her mother's heart.

"Mama? Did Inu-papa really do that?", Itaru asked. He looked entirely like his mother, but had his father's qualities. And sometimes foul language… "If he did then that's kick ass!"

"Itaru! Don't say such words!', his mother scolded.

"But Inu-papa said it too!"

Kagome glared at the hanyou. They were babysitting this time for Miroku and Sango, but somehow Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd live to see them come back…


	5. Chapter 4

**The black-haired and black-eared hanyou boy hummed a little tune his mother taught him while he tried to pounce on a butterfly. With one last pounce, he captured the butterfly in his palms. **

"**Inu-papa! Mama!" he said as he turned to show them his prize. Once he turned around, he realized he was alone. He searched frantically sniffing the air for any scent of his parents. He caught an intriguing scent on the wind. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he sped off to find out where the scent was coming from. **

**He stopped when he heard a fight going on. He tried to stay downwind, as his otou showed him before. He didn't want to be discovered now. He'd never been in a real fight before-he didn't need to. His Inu-papa always fought for him. He peered through the hedge to find two ookami youkai fighting. One had a long, high ponytail and brown fur pelts for clothes. The other had a shorter ponytail and black fur pelts. **

"**Too slow, Mitsuko." the older one said.**

"**I'm trying my best, Otou." Mitsuko complained.**

'_**Otou?' **_**Sato questioned in his mind.**

"**Sato!" Kiyomi yelled. "Sato, where are you?" Kiyomi was now 15-years-old. She had been racing in the treetops with her brother Itaru when her father told them to help look for Sato. '**_**The little brat ran off on his own. There he is!' **_**She sped off in the direction where she caught his scent on the wind. She smelled two other demons in the area, also. **

**Sato looked around for his aneue. He recognized her speeding towards him. He tried to move away from the demons sparring without being noticed.**

_**Crack.**_

**He looked down to notice the twig that snapped under his small foot. His heart beat quickened as he looked up to see two ookami growling at him. He stumbled back and fell flat on his butt. He stared up in fear at the ookami.**

"**Get away from him!"**

**Sato and the ookami turned to where the voice had come from. They saw a silver-haired female hanyou glaring and growling at them.**

"**Sato, get over here." He didn't think twice. He quickly scurried over to his sister and hid behind her leg. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my otouto?", she growled out.**

"**Who the fuck are you? We were training and that half-breed interrupted us!", the older ookami yelled.**

"**Half-breed? You'll need a lot more training than that just to be a moderately good fighter.", she insulted. Sato looked up at his sister. Out of the three of them she was strongest**_**. 'That's cause she trained with Inu-papa the most.' **_

"**Is that a challenge?", the younger ookami said, stepping forward.**

"**Humph. You want a fight you got one." Sato clung close to her pants leg. She leaned down and spoke English to him.**

"**I want you to go get the others. Can you do that?", **she said speaking fluent English that her mother taught her.

"**Yes. Be careful, sis.", **he responded just as fluently. And with that he ran off in search of his otou first.

"What was that you said? Can't speak Inu?", the younger ookami taunted.

"Don't worry yourself in what I said to him. There's something more important in front of you. My claws!", she said using speed that would make her otou proud.

Mitsuko was shocked at first that a half-breed could move that fast. His eyes widened as she neared him and struck him in the gut, leaving four slash marks in his torso. The older ookami wasn't going to interfere this was the perfect training session for his son: Facing a real Fight. He watched as his son tried to hit back only to miss and leave himself open for an attack. He could tell she was toying with him. She slowed down and wasn't striking back as much.

"Enough!", she said as she charged her claws with the miko powers she inherited from her okaa and grabbed Mitsuko's throat. She stared into his eyes, at any moment she could kill him: purification _or_ loss of a throat. The older ookami realized this and sped the to save his son.

"Kouga!"

A flash of silver and red pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, straddling him with one hand poised above his head and the other holding Kouga's wrists above his head.

Without taking his eyes off the wolf below him he said to his daughter, "You alright?"

"Do you smell my blood?", she said tightening her hold on her opponents neck.

"What did you think you were about to do, Kouga?", he growled out.

"You know him?", Kiyomi said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately.", he said getting of Kouga. "Let him go."

She dropped the wolf on his butt and turned to walk away from him.

"**I'm going home**_.",_ she said walking away with her nose in the air.

'_That reminds me of someone.', _Inuyasha thought. He shook his head at her. She was just like her mother.

"Hey, mutt.", Kouga called out.

"What, flea-bag?"

"She your pup?", he said using his chin to gesture to Kiyomi's disappearing figure.

"Yeah. You should probably practice more with him Kouga. You do realize she could have killed the pup at any time, right."

"No matter how well you train her the fact is she was too weak to kill the one who threatened her otouto.", Kouga spat.

"What?", Kiyomi seethed. Apparently, she wasn't out of hearing range yet.

"You heard him.", Mitsuko said defending his father.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you.", she said. Turning her attention back to Kouga, "what do you mean _too _weak? I'll kick your ass, old man!", she said baring her fangs.

"Calm down. We all know you can kick his ass**, just go back home and let you mother know we're fine and that Kouga said hi.**_" _, he said to his daughter.

"Fine.", she said, pouting and walking away from all the testosterone.

"What was that you were saying, mutt?"

"None of your damn business."

"So, dog-turd I see you got two pups. Who would want to mate with you?", Kouga spat.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled getting off Itaru's back and running to him. Inuyasha turned to Itaru with an expressionless look on his face.

"She tricked me into it.", Itaru defended.

Blank stare.

"I'll go watch Kiyomi and Sato.", he said as he turned and leapt off.

"Hello, Kouga. Haven't seen you in about…18 years.", she said counting on her fingers.

"Kagome. You can still be around mutt-face even though he's already mated someone else?"

"Um…Kouga. About that…", Kagome stuttered.

"She mated me you dumbass.", he said, impassiveness evident on his countenance. Kagome got a nice tint of pink on her face from Inuyasha's bold statement. They had been mated more than 15 years now, but his blunt statement still made her feel like the center-of-attention. Maybe it was because Kouga and his son was string at her mouth agape.

"Must you state it so boldly. Couldn't you have found a nicer way to say it?"

"Yes and yes. But I chose not to.", he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Get you hands off her!", Kouga yelled fuming.

"Watcha ya gonna do about it flea-bag?", Inuyasha taunted.

_Snicker._

Everyone turned to the bush that just snickered. "_Otou's going to hear you, Sato.", _Kiyomi scolded.

"Get out here.", Inuyasha said releasing Kagome's side.

"_All _of you.", Kagome added.

'_All?', _Kouga thought.

Three Inu hanyou came out of the bush, the eldest two glaring at their younger brother.

"Eavesdropping are we?", Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't want to do it otou they made me!", Sato said pointing an accusing finger at his siblings and clutching his father's hakama.

"You made him?", Kagome asked an eyebrow raised.

"We couldn't leave him alone-", Itaru started.

"So we had to take him with us.", Kiyomi finished for her brother.

"Well since you're here, Kouga this is Sato, Kiyomi, and Itaru.". Kagome said with her famous smile.

"We met already.", Kiyomi said with a glare. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's glare to the ookami.

"**Kiyomi, why are you glaring at them?",** Kagome asked in English.

"**They tried to hurt Sato. If it weren't for papa being there, I would have already snapped their necks.", **Kiyomi said growling.

"**Well, you've already proved you're stronger so there's no reason to pick a fight, right?"**

"**Fine."**

"**You never know, dear. You might end up liking that boy.", **Kagome said fixing up her daughter's appearance.

"Mama!", Kiyomi said returning to Japanese.

"What? I'm just keeping my mind open to the possibilities. You are getting to that age, Kiyomi."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. She'll fucking stop aging if I have my way.", Inuyasha said plopping down on the ground.

"Well if you have that rule for her the same goes for Itaru and Sato, right?"

"I never said that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, what's wrong with her liking a boy? I was the same age when I met you!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I'm her father that's how."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Kouga! Let's say your son was a girl, would you let her grow up and find someone to spend her life with and be happy?"

"Fuck no. She could stay her ass right where it is. She doesn't _need_ happiness.", Kouga said plopping down across form Inuyasha.

"What do you mean, Kouga?", Ayame said stepping into the clearing, "Are you telling me that if Shaya's mate came waltzing in you would be a complete idiot and not let her live her life!", she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Finally someone without a one-sided opinion.", Kagome said.

"Sorry to say this Mama, but I have to agree with Papa.", Mitsuko said to his mother.

"Typical. That's just the response I'd expect from an imbecile such as yourself.", Kiyomi said to Mitsuko.

"What's only typical is that you're siding with mom!", Itaru yelled.

"Kiyomi, you don't honestly think you'll find your mate do you?", Inuyasha asked with his arms folded on his chest.

"Of course!", she yelled in response.

"Not if I find him first."

"She has every right to make her own decisions, Inuyasha.", Kagome argued.

"When she's 205 then she can get a mate."

"205!", Kagome yelled.

"I agree with mutt-face."

"Koga.", Ayame warned.

"Hell, no. 205 my left ass cheek! You make me wait that long and I'll be as uptight as Uncle Fluffy!"

"Good. Then you won't want a mate.", Inuyasha said.

"That's so unfair!", Ayame yelled at Inuyasha.

"Life's unfair." Kouga said.

"Well you know what Inuyasha, it doesn't matter. Because whether you like it or not she's going to grow up and you're going to _have _to let her go!", Kagome yelled.

"Keh."

"Sit!"

"You!", Ayame said gabbing both her son and mate's ears and dragging them back to their den.

"Kyah!", Kiyomi yelled as she thumped her aniki on the head and stalked away from his unconscious body.

"Sato, Let's get you some lunch, okay?", Kagome said taking her son's hand walking home with her daughter.


	6. Pink Beauty

Kiyomi was walking in the forest. She was wearing a white kimono with pink sakura petals scattered all over it and with a sleeping silver dog on the back, which was cuddling a black cat. It was her mother's kimono that her Inu-papa got her for their 12th year anniversary. She loved the design and look so much, her okaa often found her in it. She eventually stopped scolding her about wearing it and gave it to her. It was hard to part with the beautiful gift from her mate, but he made it up to her (which was how they got Sato).

She slowly approached a river and sat at the edge with her legs pulled under her. She loved the water… and the forest… She felt at peace there, in that spot. She inhaled slowly and exhaled. A sakura was blown of its tree by the breeze and fell on her lap. She picked up the flower and inspected it, fingering the petals idly with a pensive look on her face.

'_I'm 20 years old now and I haven't even experienced love for the first time, yet. Mom says that I just haven't met the right person yet and Inu-papa says that he found my mate years ago and buried his body ten feet underground on some hill, but he forgot which one so give up looking. That was pretty mean, now that I think about it. But I know he didn't mean it. He just makes cruel jokes like that. Itaru already found someone to love, but it didn't work out between them. Sato already had his first crush years ago. *sigh* What's wrong with me?'_

She got up and walked back to the village that she, her okaa, otou and otouto were residing in. Itaru had left the village 2 years ago saying that he wanted to travel on his own. He came back to visit from time to time, but she missed her ani-chan dearly. She entered the village gates and took in the scenery. Some women were chatting, men were hauling wood away, and her otou was cursing out the infamous village monk. She smiled when she made out their conversation.

"_But, I think that Taro would be a good mate for Kiyomi, Inuyasha."_

"_Forget it monk! That son of yours ain't getting any where near her! He's too much of a pervert like his father!"_

That was her father and uncle. Well she considered him her uncle. She remembered the story that her okaa told her of the first time he groped her. He had stroked her rear and told her to call him Uncle Roku and she stroked his back and just smiled.

'_What kind of uncle in their right mind would caress their niece?'_

He said that it was in all good fun. That is right before he passed out from Inu-papa knocking him unconscious.

She entered a hut to find her Aunt Sango chatting with her okaa. She sat down and waited for them to stop talking and notice her presence.

"I know! That's what I told him!" Sango said to Kagome.

"Hello, Kiyomi."

"Hi.", she replied unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Sango inquired.

"What's wrong with me?" she answered with a question of her own.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"I mean…that I haven't had a single crush, yet! My whole life! And…no guy even looks my way. Am I unattractive?"

"What? Where is this coming from? What do you mean "am I unattractive?" Kagome asked.

"Who told you that?" Sango asked.

"No one. It's just that…"

"Kiyomi, I think it's time we went for a walk. Sango, I'll be right back."

"Okay.", Sango replied, turning back to the stew she was cooking before Kagome came in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They exited the hut and began walking down the path. Kiyomi was confused, but kept walking. They were coming to the vendor's part of the village or more specific the men's half. The men stayed by the shops mostly and the women stayed up village away from all the hustle and bustle.

"Kiyomi what do you hear?"

"Um… birds…the wind…sweaty guys yelling at each other?"

"What are they saying?"

"Two for five… three apples please…look, there's lady Kiyomi and lady Kagome…"

"Uh, huh"

"…" She blushed at what she heard. The village men thought she was beautiful?

"I never knew", she whispered.

"You never listened", her mother retorted.

"Do you listen to every thing they say?"

"Of course! That's how I know Kimiko and her husband are having marital problems."

"How can you be so nosy?"

"It's not my fault. Blame your father."

"You mated him."

"Shut up. I did this to _help _you, okay. I don't _need_ your back sass." she said turning and walking away from her daughter.

"Thank you!"

She kept walking down the road. The further she went the more she heard the men talking. Things like '_I would love for her to be my daughter-in-law' _and '_you don't even have a son to marry to her!' _She saw a flower cart and approached it. The man raised his head and looked her in the eyes. She heard his breath hitch and his heartbeat quicken, but she smelt no fear on him.

"Hi.", she said happily.

"He-hello.", he stuttered.

"What's this flower?"

He looked in the way she was pointing, his eyes hooking on her claws. "That's the tustsuji. It symbolizes passion. "

"Oh. I didn't know that."

She pulled the flower down from its shelf without dropping any of the ones on top of it. It was pink and delicate. She could smell it from where she was holding it in her hands.

"Tell you what. I'll let you have it…for free." he said putting it in her hair.

"Thank you. You're very kind." she said as she smiled at him.

He blushed at her kindness, "You're very welcome." She left his stand. She turned slightly to give him a small wave goodbye. A man came up to the stand owner and slapped him hard on the back, congratulating him.

She walked to the end of the village and continued on into the forest. She breathed deeply and in an instant she jumped into the air (which was considerable hard in a kimono, but she had mastered it with loads of practice). She kept jumping from tree to tree, feeling the wind in her face. She kept checking every few seconds that her flower was still in place. After the 13th time of checking, she smelt it. She was being followed. Kiyomi made an immediate turn right and landed in a clearing. She waited for her stalker to make themselves known. She closed her eyes and used her miko powers to sense where the demon was. '_There.' _Then, he pounced. She ducked her shoulder down, just out of his reach. Kiyomi turned her body up and grabbed his arm then pushed him to the hard ground, his arm still in her grasp.

"Haven't seen you in a few years." she spat, bitterly.

"How did you know?"

"You were loud and you haven't bathed in a week." she said letting go of his arm and removing her foot from his back.

"I didn't come to be insulted."

"Then you should leave."

"I _came _for a re-match."

"It took you five years of training to make _think_ you could beat me?"

"I _know _I could beat you."

"Whatever you say." she said turning from him.

"What's that mean?" he said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. She gave him a look that made him blush. (like the one Inuyasha gave Kagome in the second movie when they were by the fire pit…so romantic…)

"What?", she asked him. (romantic moment gone…)

"You…nothing…where'd you get this?" he said pulling her flower out of her hair.

"Give it back!"

He smelt the flower and frowned at the male's scent on it. "Who gave it to you?"

"None of your damn business!" she said trying to snatch it away from him. He just held it above his head. She reached up, trying to grasp the flower. "Do you know how much you stink?"

"Ha-ha. Reach for it.", he said as he lowered it into her reach, but pulled it back up before she could grasp it.

"Your so immature. Give it to me, dammit!"

"You want it that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Bend over." he whispered, as he cam down eye level with her.

"You-you ass!"

"You're the one who's demanding it."

"You pig! Can your mother even stand you?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Get out of my face!"

"Stop yelling in mine!"

"Fine! Fuck you!" she said, turning and leaving him.

"You wanna do that, don't you?"

She halted her footsteps. "What?"

"You wanna fuck me, _don't you_?"

She walked back up to him and stared him directly in the eyes. He was smirking back at her. Then his smirk grew wider and a fang poked out from under his top lip. That's when she did it. She raised her hand and slapped him across his face. He face was stunned as he turned back to her to see her stalking away, her long, silver hair swishing as she went.

"Hey! Kiyomi!"

"Leave me alone."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, talk to me.", he said as he turned her shoulder around to face him. "What did I do wrong?"

"…"

"Is this about the flower? _What_? Your _mate _give it to you?"

"He's not my mate." she whispered with he head down.

"Nani?"

"He's not my fucking mate!" she yelled as she looked up with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"I've never been with a guy before! Are you happy now? I'm the most unwanted female in the world and I was just fine until you rubbed it in."

"Hey. You're not unwanted." he said as he pulled her into a hug, crushing her frame against him. "I think you're strong, smart, beautiful, and loaded with sex appeal."

"Nani?" she asked as she looked up at him, her tears stopping.

"Um…what I meant was-"

"It's okay. I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're saying what you think I want to hear. Thanks, Mitsuko."

"You're welcome, Kiyomi."

She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly. She smiled at him and turned to leave. He stared at her disappearing form. Mitsuko rubbed his hands together. Feeling something soft, he looked at his hand to see the flower he took from her. He smiled as he walked away with the pink beauty.


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: Inspiration for this chapter came from the iCarly special, "iDate a Bad boy.")

_5 months later…_

Itaru ran through the forest, pushing himself faster with every step. It's been two years since his last visit home. Of course he's been meaning to visit, but he got distracted… Itaru smirked as he remembered the reason the was distracted. '_I have to remember to visit _her _again,'_ he thought.

Finally, he stopped on top of the hill that overlooked his parents' village. The village men were working and women were chatting. Inhaling deeply, he sped off to his home on the east side of the village. (A/N: their home is located in the same place Kagome's is in the future.) Within minutes, he arrived in front of the two story hut. Smiling to himself, he went inside and took notice that his parents and otouto weren't home. But his sister was. He made his way up to her room. Without knocking, he opened her door loudly.

"Kiyomi! Your big brother is- Oh, My God!", he yelled. (A/N: I know it's supposed to be "Kami" instead of "God", but "God" fit better to me…)

Mitsuko moved off of Kiyomi and fidgeted with his clothes. Kiyomi wiped her face off and blushed nervously. She looked up at her brother, "Hey there, Itaru. How's it going?" Mitsuko chuckled at her nervousness. Itaru's surprised face snapped in Mitsuko's direction. In less than a second, he grabbed the wolf by the neck and pinned him the wall. Itaru growled lowly.

"Who…the fuck…are you?," Itaru asked.

Mitsuko rolled his eyes and him, "Look, whatever your name is-"

"My name's not important. You _should _be worrying about your life."

"Itaru, cut it out! Let him go!," Kiyomi yelled at her brother.

"What? He was attacking your face and you want me to '_let him go_' ?" he asked his sister, incredulously.

"Yes! Now back off!"

"Are you nuts? You were being taken advantage of! Why would I let him go?"

"Because I like him!"

Itaru froze. He looked from the cocky wolf to his pleading sister. He growled under his breath and released the wolf's neck. "Out," he said to the wolf.

"Nani?," the wolf asked.

Itaru pulled the wolf out to the entrance of the house and threw him outside with Kiyomi yelling at him the way. "You…will stay **away **from my sister," Itaru threatened.

Mitsuko picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He looked up at Kiyomi, who was standing right behind her brother with concern in her eyes. He smirked at her to let her know he was alright. She smiled back.

"I'll see you later, Kiyomi," he said, ignoring Itaru.

"Okay," she said, happiness leaking through her words.

Itaru looked back at his and glared. Her smile faded and she backed away. He turned back to the wolf, "I see you near her and I will gut you, skin you, **burn **you, and feed the ashes to parents. Got it?," Itaru threatened as he slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Baka!," Kiyomi yelled at him and stomped her foot.

"Nothing! I was protecting you from that disgusting bastard!"

"I happen to _like _that 'disgusting bastard'!"

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yeah, _really_!"

"Well, get over it because you're _**never **_seeing him again!," Itaru yelled as he stomped off.

"_Excuse you!"_

He turns back, "You heard me!"

"You can't tell me what to do and _especially _not who I can and can't see!"

"I'm your older brother. You _have _to do what I say!"

"Who said I'm going to listen to _you?"_

"_I_ did and you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

(A/N: She's _really _being a brat… I've had enough of this.)

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sato walked in to find them yelling at each other. Sato covered his puppy ears to keep the noise out. Kagome squatted down to comfort her youngest child.

"Hey!," Inuyasha yelled, but was ignored. He tried again.

"Shut up!," Sato yelled with his eight-year-old voice.

Kagome stood and put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, gaining her twins attention, "Thank you. Now can _someone __**please **_tell me why you two are arguing like children? But, one at a time!"

"I was in my room with Mitsuko and here comes Itaru, barging into my room without knocking. He starts freaking out for no reason and he tossed Mitsuko out!," Kiyomi explained.

"I came home to see my family, but instead I see my little sister sucking faces with that flea-infested mongrel!"

"He's not a flea-infested mongrel!," Kiyomi snapped at him.

"Fine! He's a pervert!"

"He's not a pervert!"

_Kagome whistles._

"Itaru, that was just Mitsuko. I'm actually glad you got to meet him," Kagome said.

"He already met him this is just the reunion," Inuyasha said, lifting Sato and taking the boy to his room.

"Mitsuko?," Itaru said the name in disgust.

"He's the one courting your sister," his mother explained, nicely.

Itaru turned to his Imouto slowly. She had a cocky look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. She had an 'I'm-waiting' look on her face. He looked away, "Gomen, Imouto."

"For what?"

He clenched his hands at his side, "for my _horrid _behavior toward your guest."

"You're forgiven. Don't let it happen again."

"Whatever," he said walking off.

Itaru stomped off after his father, fuming. He found him helping his otouto put away his toys.

"Dad," he said.

Inuyasha turns around, "How may I help you, Itaru?"

"Did you know about them?"

Inuyasha turns back to the toys, "You mean you sister and her new love?"

"Don't…say…love."

"Of course I knew. If I didn't that boy would be dead by now.

"Why are the still together?"

"Wh not?

"You're just gonna _let _her run around with some guy?"

"Hell no! I _know _Mitsuko and _he_ knows if he pulls some crap I'd rip off his ass and shove it down his throat. Then he'd still have your sister to deal with."

They shuddered. Kiyomi could be scary when she was angry…

"She has her mother's temper," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not _that _bad," Kagome said, appearing in the doorway.

"_Suuuurrrreeee _you're not," Inuyasha said.

She narrows her eyes at him and walks away.

"You just screwed yourself. You _do _know that, right?," Itaru asked his father.

"Kagome!," he yelled after his mate and following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table , enjoying their dinner. Inuyasha was giving Kagome his "puppy pout", Kagome was trying to ignore her mate, Sato was hiding his vegetables in his napkin, Itaru as glaring at his sister, and Kiyomi was ignoring said glares. Suddenly, Kiyomi dropped her chopsticks and draws everyone's attention.

"Mitsuko said that his mother is inviting us for dinner tomorrow," she said.

"Oh! We should go. _Right, _Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, daring him to disagree.

"It's a great idea. We'll leave tomorrow morning if we want to get there early," Inuyasha replied smirking at his mate.

"Are you _kidding _me!," Itaru yelled.

"Nope. Ayame-san wants us to visit. She said it's been _forever _since we've last seen each other," Kiyomi replied.

"That's true. We'll leave tomorrow and _everyone's _going," Inuyasha said, glaring at his eldest son.

"Yay!," Sato yelled from his seat.

Kiyomi smiled evilly at Itaru and he glared in response. A low growl rose from his throat. '_Great.'_, he thought.

Ja Ne!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	8. Feh

"Oi, komodo!(Children!)," Inuyasha yelled into his home. Kagome was standing next to him, waiting for their children. Sato came out first smiling widely at his parents with his little blue bag pack he used for sleepovers at Uncle Miro and Auntie Sango's.

"Mama! Inu-papa!," he yelled, running into their legs.

"Hey, baby," Kagome said bending down to his level. It was before dawn and he was a ball of energy.

"Are we leaving now?," Sato asked.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for your brother and sister. Itaru, Kiyomi let's _go!,_" Inuyasha yelled.

"We're _coming!,_" they yelled.

A minute later, Kiyomi came out with a big grin on her face. Itaru followed her, grumbling about stupid wolves and traitorous family the whole way.

"What's all that junk on your face, Kiyomi?," Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, _please. _Kiyomi just wants to look pretty for Mitsuko," Kagome said.

"Thanks, Mama," Kiyomi said, pecking her mom on the cheek.

"She looks beautiful without it. If he can't see that why is she wasting her time?," Inuyasha said.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet of you Inu-Papa," Kiyomi said while embracing her father. He blushed slightly.

"Whatever. Let's just leave," Inuyasha said, knelling in front of Kagome and Sato, "Get on."

"Mommy, I wanna run by myself," Sato said.

"Sato you're just gonna get tired. Let your father carry us."

"No! I wanna run! I'm fast enough! _Please, _Mama?"

"If he wants to run, let him. When he gets tired he can ride with someone," Inuyasha said.

"I won't get tired! I promise!," Sato yelled.

~1 hour later~

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the front, leading, Kiyomi was right on his tail, Itaru and Sato were in the back.

"Itaru, Sato hurry _up_!," Kiyomi yelled to them.

"Oh, go shove it, Kiyomi! Just because I don't wanna see your precious _Mitsuko _doesn't mean-!"

"Itaru! Carry Sato!," Inuyasha yelled from the front.

"Nani?"

"Carry your brother! He looks ready to pass out!," Inuyasha yelled and took off.

Itaru stopped and looked back at his brother. He felt sorry for him. Itaru remembered when he was Sato's age. They took trips to the Western Lands often, due to his mother and Aunt Kagura's request. (A/N: Kagura's alive. My theory is she and Sesshoumaru plotted behind Naraku's back and came up with a plan to make Naraku _think _he killed Kagura when she was really hiding out in Sesshoumaru's castle. Now, she's his mate.))He was the same way Sato is now. So eager to prove you are strong like Inu-Papa. Itaru jogged over to Sato.

"Sato," Itaru said.

"No! I wanna run by…myself," Sato replied softly.

"You're too tired. Let me carry you."

"No. I can do it! I'm a big boy like Mama said!," he said looking up at his brother. Itaru sighs.

"How 'bout this? I carry you until you're able to go on your own. Is that alright with you?," Itaru asked.

"Fine. Only because we're falling behind."

Itaru cursed silently and picked up his brother and plopped him on his back. He took off in a run down the path his father took. Sato was out cold in minutes.

~When Sato woke up~

"Itaru? Where are we?," Itaru looked around from his brother's back. The were in a forest he didn't recognize.

"You're finally up? We're almost there. Dad says we'll be there in about an hour or two. Kiyomi's _ecstatic_," Itaru replied sarcastically.

"What does "static" mean?" (A/N: I was _very _tempted to put "ecstasy" in there instead, but decided against it.))

"Not "static", "_ec_static". It means someone is really, really happy," Itaru explained. Sato gave a little, "oh" in reply.

"Can I run on my own now?," Sato asked.

"Figures you wouldn't forget. Why would you want to? We're almost there. Just sit tight."

"Okay."

~At Kouga's Den~

Inuyasha came to a stop, abruptly. He lowered Kagome off his back and turned to his pups. Sato squirmed off of Itaru's back and ran to his Inu-Papa. "I ran for a _whole _hour Inu-Papa! Are you proud?"

Inuyasha squatted to eye level with Sato," Yeah. If you had slept last night when your Mama _told _you to, you could have gone longer without getting tired."

"But I wasn't tired then!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Oi, Inu-kurro!"

"Kouga. _Must _you call me that in front of my family?," Inuyasha said. The eldest hanyou stood and faced the wolf. The wolf flinched at the word _family. _He still wasn't used to the idea that Kagome had mated Inuyasha.

Kiyomi was watching the interaction with minimal interest. She was interested in Mitsuko's whereabouts.

"Boo," came a whisper in her ear. She shrieked and punched the stranger square in the face. Everyone froze. After ten seconds, Itaru busted out laughing. Kiyomi was snapped out of her shock by his laughter. She immediately went down to kneel by the fallen Mitsuko.

"I'm so sorry, Mitsuko. I didn't mean it! It was an accident." she moved to see the damage. He moved his hand from his nose and inspected it. '_Blood' _This brought another round of laughter from Itaru and more apologies from Kiyomi.

"Calm down, Kiyomi. I'll be fine," Mitsuko soothed, "I should have known better than to sneak up behind you."

"Yes! You should have! What's the matter with you! I could have purified you in a second! Don't you think? Stupid!, Kiyomi yelled at him and stomped to her mother and began searching through her mother's pack for medical supplies. Finding what she was looking for she stomped over to Mitsuko and began tending to his nose. When he began to protest, she shot him a death glare and he immediately shut up.

"Well! Where's Ayame?," Kagome said.

"Right here!"

Kagome turned to where the voice came from. Behind the trees came the she wolf. Kagome squealed and ran to her. They embraced each other, happily. They came back over to the Men.

"Kagome, Inuyasha this is Shinko(faith) and- Kouga where's Shaya?," Ayame said gesturing to a little girl around Sato's age.

"She's off somewhere," Kouga shrugged.

"You don't know where your own pup is?," Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"Inuyasha don't be rude," Kagome reprimanded.

"Well, I'm sure she'll show up later. Let's go inside," Ayame said with a smile.

~Later~

Ayame, Kagome, Kiyomi, Shinko, and Sato were inside(let's pretend they live in a modest hut instead of a cave) cooking dinner. Inuyasha, Kouga, Itaru, and Mitsuko were outside fighting each other. Itaru was enjoying an excuse to fight with Mitsuko and not get yelled at by Kiyomi.

"I'm home!"

Ayame turned around, "We're in here!"

Then, a red haired demon came into the kitchen. Her mother walked over to her. "Everyone this is Shaya. My second eldest."

Shaya looked around the room the only familiar face was Kiyomi's, which was wearing a smile. She smiled timidly at everyone. An older woman approached her. "Ayame, she's beautiful. Hello, My name is Kagome."

"Hello."

Something tugged on her skirt. Shaya looked down to see the golden eyes staring up at her. "Hi, Shaya! I'm Sato." Shaya bent over to pick up the boy.

"Aren't you adorable!," she said poking his ribs. Sato smiled, showing off his fangs. A jealous Shinko pouted in the corner. Shaya was taking her friend from her. Seconds later, a grumble reached their ears.

"_No, _you cheated!"

"You got no proof mutt face!"

Then came a group of sweaty and disgusting men into the clean kitchen.

"No! No! No! No! _No! _Kouga you take your pack back outside and get cleaned up! I don't want you all mucking up my clean floors!," Ayame yelled.

"She's right! Inuyasha, you and Itaru go take a good bath! Look at you! You're filthy!," Kagome yelled, adding her two cents.

"Ha!," Mitsuko laughed and went over to Kiyomi. She stepped back. "Kiyomi?," he asked puzzled. She covered her nose.

"Please don't come any closer. You're already close enough as it is," she said, sounding nasal. Mitsuko sniffed himself and paled.

After some more yelling from Ayame and Kagome, the dirty, disgusting, filthy, grimy, messy men left to take a bath. Kiyomi was sitting at the table inspecting her nails when Shaya sat with her.

"Kiyomi?"

She looks up, "Hey, Shaya. What's up?"

"Was the your brother that came in?"

"I think so? Do you mean the shorter, silver-haired one?"

_Nods._

"Yep, that's him," Kiyomi said dryly.

"Does he have a mate?"

Kiyomi busted out laughing. Ayame and Kagome looked back at them. Shinko and Sato looked up from his coloring book at the disturbance. "Kiyomi?," Kagome asked.

"Mama***laugh* **Shaya asked if***giggle* **Itaru had a***holds back laughter* **Mate!***more laughter***" At that Kagome started laughing, too. Shaya was confused, Ayame was checking the soup, and the youngest children had gone back to coloring.

"Mate?," Kagome started another round of laughter, tear streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha and the other _Men _came in then. Shaya was still confused.

"What's gong on?," Mitsuko asked.

"Shaya-laugh-ask if-giggle-Itaru had a mate," Kiyomi explained finally ending her laughing craze. Itaru blushed.

"Shut up, Kiyomi!," Itaru said. Inuyasha sighed at his pup and mate's fun and sat by the children.

"I _still _don't see what's so funny," Kouga said. Kagome was going to explain, but Sato beat her to it.

"Itaru can't keep a girl to save his life. The moment they start getting clingy he leaves. I think he's afraid of commitment," Sato said, not looking up from him picture. Itaru blushed even redder. Shaya looked up at him and he locked eyes with her. Suddenly, he turned away from then and left the hut. Shaya followed.

"Pup, who taught you that?," Inuyasha asked.

"Auntie Sango. She said that Uncle Miro was afraid of it, too. Then Mama said that she thought _you _were afraid of and that's why it took you so long to put a claim on her. But I thought it was a lie cause I know you're not afraid a Commitment Youkai." And with those wise words of wisdom from Sato, he and Shinko went back to coloring. Inuyasha's right eye twitched.

~OUTSIDE~

Itaru was fuming. He's was getting over his anger of having to stay here for a few days after getting a few hits on Mitsuko, but then Sato blabbed and ruined his mood. '_I'm not afraid of commitment!_ _I just don't like the thought of being tied down… yeah, that's it!'_

"Itaru?"

He turned around and Shaya was standing behind him. He didn't notice her sneaking up on him. "Geez, does everyone in your family like to sneak up on people?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might want some company. I'll go back inside if you want." She inwardly hoped he wanted her to stay. She knew him for a total of 10 minutes and instantly felt _drawn _to him. Her heart was beating faster.

"Whatever," he replied.

'_Was that a yes?' _She took a chance and sat next to him and the grass. "If it counts, it doesn't matter to me if you have a fear of commitment."

He glared at her. She stared innocently back at him. They stared at each other for a minute or two, neither backing down to the silent challenge. Finally, Itaru looked away.

"Feh."


	9. He Told Her So

`THAT NIGHT`

Itaru was laying on his futon, quietly. He was trying to get to sleep, but Mitsuko and Kiyomi were sharing a room. He was next door to them.

_Giggle. Shhhhh. That tickles, Mitsuko._

He didn't know how much more he could take!

"_Will you two shut up and go to sleep, Dammit!," _Inuyasha yelled. Itaru smirked and shut his eyes. _Thank _you, _otou…_

`TWO DAYS LATER, MORNING`

Itaru was sitting by the waterfall…alone. He was trying to get the smell of wolf out his nose and was having a hard time doing so. Looking from his perch he saw Mitsuko dash off into the forest. Itaru glared at the wolf prince.

"Hey."

"What the fuck?" Itaru yelled and turned around. Shaya was standing behind him, looking concerned.

"Itaru?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just you Shaya. You scared the shit outta me," Itaru commented.

"Sorry. Um…do you…want some company?"

He looked up at her. She looked embarrassed and shy. A blush slowly crept onto her tanned face. He smirked at her.

"Take a seat. I don't bite…_often,_" He said.

She sat down almost immediately. Itaru turned his gaze back out to the scenery. Shaya watched him bewilderedly.

"Why are you out here?" she asked him.

"Trying to get the smell of wolf of my nose."

"_Oh_," she whispered, forlornly.

"Not you, in particular. You smell…_nice. _It's your brother that makes me want to puke up a lung."

She bent her head and smiled. He thought she smelled _nice. _Her heart was beating erratically and her stomach was doing the Macarena , although she had no idea what that was…

Itaru looked over to Shaya and smirked. He could hear her heart's frantic beating. He knew the effect he was having on her. He may hate her brother, but she was fun to play with…

"_Shaya!"_

They both turned around at the voice. Shaya ginned and waved. It was a man. Itaru grew upset at the man. Why was he taking Shaya's attention off him? The man started walking over.

He was a tall guy with average, black hair that went to his shoulders. He wore no top at the time, gray wolf pelts for pants, and his hands and feet were wrapped in white gauze like the other wolves.

He sat next to Shaya and ruffled her hair. She laughed lightly. Itaru glared.

"Hey, Kao. I haven't seen you in forever," Shaya said.

"I just got back from the western mountains. We would have been back sooner except we ran into some trouble," Kao said.

Shaya looked frightened and concerned, "What trouble?"

"_Dogs." _Kao looked at Itaru. Itaru raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, he looked _a lot _like you did."

"Did he give his name?" Itaru asked.

"_Jyuu _and _Kyuu."_

Itaru closed his eyes. His idiot cousins were running around pretending to be taiyoukai again. When they found out one of them was going to rule the western lands they became real pricks.

"Did you kill them?" Itaru asked.

"Nah, they ran off before we could," Kao said. Itaru laughed. _That's Kyuu and Jyuu…_

"Cowards. Those two are all talk," Itaru said.

"You know them?" Shaya asked.

"They're my idiot cousins. Sadly, you don't get to choose your family, _right _Shaya?" Itaru turned and asked a bush.

"Shut up," went the bush. Shaya stepped out a few seconds later. She walked over to her brother and kicked his back.

"Our cousins are causing problems again," Itaru said.

"I couldn't care less. They're not my brothers," Shaya replied.

Kao stared at Kiyomi. Kiyomi walked off down the path Kao had passed earlier. "I gotta get going," Kao said, walking back the way he came.

Shaya looked over to Itaru and saw him staring intently at the forest. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is someone rutting in the forest?"

"Most likely. No one's allowed to do it in the den like before. My mom made that rule. She said we shouldn't reproduce where we eat."

Itaru looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" she asked.

"You talk about sex so openly."

"Well, I think we were put on this planet to work and make new people to work. Mating is a natural thing."

"Mating?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everyone has a mate. Sometimes if the Kami see that, you're nowhere close to finding them they push you together. It happened with your parents, didn't it?"

Itaru thought back. His mom fell in an ancient well and was pulled 500 years in the past. She had to travel 500 years to find somebody to love. His dad had to do the same…

"Yeah, you could say that," Itaru said. He looked down at the forest surrounding the waterfall below. Someone was coming out. Probably just finished. _Premature ejaculator…_

"What?" Shaya asked.

"Looks like they finished," Itaru said, looking down. Shaya looked with him. A girl with long brown hair that had black at the ends came out of the underbrush. The other person followed.

_Gasp. _Shaya covered her mouth with her hand. Mitsuko and the girl were making out now. Shaya looked over to Itaru.

"Itaru," Shaya whispered, grabbing his haori.

"How far away is my sister?" he asked lowly.

"I think she's might be with our mother's at the far end of the territory. Why?"

Itaru grabbed a medium-sized rock and threw it at Mitsuko. The wolf heard it coming and swatted it away. He looked up for who threw it. He froze when he saw Itaru.

"C'mon," Itaru said, leaving.

"Where are we going?" Shaya asked as she followed him.

She had gotten six steps when Mitsuko appeared in front of Itaru.

"_Move,_" Itaru said.

"Where are you going?" Mitsuko asked.

"Mitsuko. What the hell is wrong with you?" Shaya yelled.

"Shut up, Shaya. I don't need to hear you."

Itaru started off again. Mitsuko grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Look, you won't tell Kiyomi. I _know _you won't. You wouldn't sacrifice your sister's only chance at happiness, _right_?" Mitsuko asked.

"You _must _be out of your _fucking _mind if you think I won't tell her. Let. Me. Go."

"Mitsuko, let him go," Shaya said.

"Shut up Shaya. Just because you think the guy's so great doesn't mean everyone else does. He's just a _half-breed_ like his sister."

Shaya gasped.

"Yeah, I know you like the guy. I don't understand why, but you do. It's kind of funny, really. He couldn't give shit about you, yet you care for him," Mitsuko said.

"You _bastard."_

Itaru had Mitsuko in a head-lock instantly. Mitsuko gasped and clawed at Itaru's arms. The wolf reached for Itaru's neck and tried to pierce skin.

"Let _go!" _Shaya yelled and pulled at Mitsuko's arms. Mitsuko growled and leaned forward and pulled Itaru to the ground. The two proceeded to scrap. Shaya ran back to the hut.

When Shaya got there, Ayame and Kagome were in the kitchen with Shinko and Sato. They were coloring rainbows, flowers, and death swords. (O.o)

"You guys! Itaru and Mitsuko are fighting by the waterfall!" she yelled.

"What?" Ayame yelled. Kagome was already out the door. Ayame followed after. Shaya sat with the two children. She couldn't take them back there. They didn't need to see that.

"Look at my picture, Shaya!" Sato exclaimed, showing her a picture of a mature Sato with a cape and death sword. Shaya sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you draw something like a bunny instead?" Shaya asked. Sato sat in her lap and continued drawing his winds of doom.

`AT THE WATERFALL`

When Ayame and Kagome got there, Inuyasha and Kouga had already broken up the fight. Kagome ran over to Itaru. Itaru had claw marks on his neck and face, his clothes were ripped, there was blood on his kimono, and a blood spot was gathering in his mid-section. Kagome bit her lip.

Ayame was at Mitsuko's side, checking him over. He had two deep gashes in his thighs, a black eye, a busted lip, and two broken arms.

In all of that they were still growling at each other…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kouga exploded. Inuyasha and Kouga were waiting and glaring at their sons.

"Why don't you tell him, Mitsuko? Tell him how your _FUCKING _CHEATING ON MY SISTER!" Itaru yelled.

Everyone froze. Kouga looked to his son with a shocked/disappointed face. Mitsuko spat out some blood.

"It's not my fault she keeps to herself. She won't let me fucking touch her. A guy has his needs, _right _Itaru?" Mitsuko asked.

"Don't compare me to you. I should pull off your fucking dick you worthless fucker!" Itaru yelled. Inuyasha was seething.

"You're not going to kill him? You've gotten soft, mutt-face," Kouga asked.

"I'll leave him for Kiyomi," Inuyasha said. Kagome froze and Itaru smirked.

"Kiyomi wouldn't hurt me. She loves me to much," Mitsuko said.

"_Wrong_, fuck-nuts."

Mitsuko turned to his left and came face-to-face with Kiyomi's fist. Mitsuko feel on the floor and groaned.

"I'm not going to kick your ass now. But the _minute _your walking again you won't be so lucky. Don't _fuck _with me, wolf-shit," Kiyomi said as she stalked off from everyone. Itaru chuckled once and attempted to stand.

"I told her so," Itaru said. Kiyomi threw a rock in his direction and hit him in the neck. Itaru fell with a thud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Moi-Moi: Hello everyone. I got some not-so-pleasing news. I'm giving this story up. I've completely lost direction/interest in it. I'm not going to leave it up on , nor will I let anyone else finish it. I'm really sorry guys. Maybe you can imagine what you think should happen next on your own…**

**~:~**

Chapter 10

Kiyomi pulled her knees up to her chin before hiding her face. Finally, she let the tears fall. How could she be so stupid? How could she have fallen for his tricks? Did she actually believe that she had fallen in love with him? Sniffling, Kiyomi wiped her watery eyes. She tried not to cry, but sometimes it just leaked out.

"Kiyomi!" Itaru yelled from the bottom of the tree. He looked up at his sister before jumping up to join her. "Kiyomi?"

"What do you want? Did you come to rub it in?" Kiyomi mumbled into her knees.

"No. I just came to let you know that we're leaving tomorrow. You should get some rest."

Kiyomi looked up at him with a surprised face. '_I thought he would want to rub this in.' _Itaru felt his anger boil when he saw her face. This was his little sister. And she was hurt. It took everything he had not to go after Mitsuko. Who did that asshole think he was?

"Thanks. Night," Kiyomi says quietly. Itaru sighed before pulling his sister to him. She struggled at first, but he just held her close. Eventually, she stopped fussing and allowed him to hold her. Her sniffles died out before she became completely silent. "I love you, Itaru."

"I love you too, imouto. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I was kind of looking forward to you putting that ass in his place," Itaru says forlornly. Kiyomi let out a small giggle before sitting up.

"Let's go back. I want to get some sleep now and I _don't _plan on doing it in a tree," Kiyomi said and jumped down.

"Good. Kiyomi, I'll race you back," Itaru says before taking off. Kiyomi was shocked for a while before yelling after him. She started to run after him with a small smile. Who cares about Mitsuko?

~:~

The next day, Inuyasha and his family were saying their goodbyes. No matter how much she hurt, Kiyomi still put on her best face towards Ayame and Kouga. Some were unhappy to see them leave…

"Sato-chan, _please _stay! I'll miss you!" Shinko says and latches onto the small boy. Sato felt slightly nervous and embarrassed about being held so tightly in front of his family.

"I-I'll miss you too, Shinko-chan. You can come play by my house if you want," Sao says happily.

"_Really!" _Shinko asks as her happiness bubbles over.

"That's cute," Shaya says. She looks over to Itaru standing next to her with a small smile.

"Keh, kids. What do you expect?" he replied and looked over at her. Itaru felt something nagging at the back of his mind. Shaya looked away from him then and the nagging feeling increased.

"_Aw, _look at you two love birds. It's adorable," Kiyomi teases from behind both of them.

"Shut up Kiyomi!" Itaru yells and glares at his sister. He was thankful for the distraction, though. He watched as she smirked at him and appeared to be the picture of happiness, but he knew better. She was just hiding her pain. Leave it to his sister to push her pain down and ignore it. She was growing more like their father every day.

"That's enough. Let's get going," Inuyasha says and kneels before Kagome. Kagome said goodbye once more before climbing onto her mate's back. The family took off then, waving goodbye as they headed back home. Kagome peeked back at her children with a sad look. Her heart went out to her daughter. She knew what it felt like to see the one you care about with another. "You alright Kagome?"

"I guess. I just feel bad for Kiyomi," Kagome says and turns back around.

"You shouldn't have to mother. I'm fine. _Really_," Kiyomi says and appears next to them. Kagome looks at her daughter and sighs.

"You're getting more and more like our father than I would like," Kagome mumbles to herself.

"What does _that _mean!" Kiyomi and Inuyasha asked at the same time. They looked at each other before scoffing and looking away. Kagome rolled her eyes.

~:~

"You're leaving again? You can't leave! You just got here!" Kiyomi yells at her older brother. Itaru, however, continued to pack his clothes and other supplies he might need. "Don't ignore me Itaru!" Kiyomi yelled again. When Itaru kept moving about, not paying her any mind, Kiyomi growled and stomped downstairs. She found her parent sitting in the kitchen peacefully. Both looked up from whatever trance they were in with each other and stared at their daughter questioningly.

"What is it Kiyomi?" Kagome asked with caring eyes.

"You guys aren't letting Itaru leave now are you! He just got here!" Kiyomi yelled. Sato put his hands on his ears and whined at the loud noise. Kagome pulled him to her and rubbed his side in comfort. Now soothed, Sato went back to his coloring.

"He's been here for over a week. He usually doesn't stay that long. I'm glad he did," Kagome said.

"But he can't leave now. I just got to see him," Kiyomi finished quietly. Kagome felt her heart break then. Kiyomi and Itaru had been together since they were babies. But why would Kiyomi miss him now most of all?

"Then… You can…" Kagome started and looked at her mate. She looked back at Kiyomi before saying, "Why don't you go with him?"

"_Nani_!" Itaru's voice yelled from upstairs. Fast footsteps were heard before Itaru appeared a second later. "She can't come with me!"

"You mean it Mama! I'm gonna go pack!" Kiyomi yelled and ran upstairs. Itaru watched her leave before looking at his mother. Kagome avoided his gaze and focused on Sato's picture. Itaru turned to his father.

"The less of you runts in this house the better. Take her with you. You might need someone to watch out for you," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Sato started laughing at his brother's facial expression. Apparently, pure terror was funny to the young boy. Rushing back upstairs, Itaru went to talk his sister out of this insane idea.

~:~

"Where are we going first nii-san?" Kiyomi asked her brother with a smile. Itaru ignored her and picked up his speed. Kiyomi increased hers easily and continued to look at him expectantly.

"_I'm_ going wherever I please. But, you are going home," Itaru said. Kiyomi pouted before scoffing.

"I don't want me to travel with you?" Kiyomi asks.

"Not really."

"Fine," Kiyomi says and sniffs the air for any indications of a village nearby. Not smelling anything, she started off in a random direction. Itaru looked back at his sister and his stomach twisted. He knew it was a bad idea to let her go off o her own. Kiyomi hadn't spent much time around humans other than the ones in their home village. What if she encountered something she didn't like? "_Don't even think about following me Itaru_!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Itaru went the other way.

**~:~**


End file.
